Aku Tidak Mau Menikah Dengan Ichigo!
by NeverlanderGirl
Summary: Rukia pikir Ichigo cuma main kawin-kawinan, jadi dia oke-oke sajalah. Tiba-tiba Ichigo menggendongnya dan mereka berhenti di depan pintu bertuliskan; "KAMAR PENGANTIN" gaje, OOC, aneh, lebay, typo, garing,baca aja dan Review! 1st One-shot ever! Rated T!


**Wai...one-shot pertama! ahyuck~ Super gaje, OOC yang disengaja dan emm...aneh!**

**Disclaimer: Kalo Bleach punyaku, Ichigo sudah jadi budakku! KHUAHAHA! Bukan punyaku, sayangnya TT_TT**

**Aku Tidak Mau Menikah Dengan Ichigo!**

Rukia cengo sendiri melihat cermin. Dia sedang memakai gaun pengantin. Di belakangnya, ada kakak-secara-hukum-nya, Byakuya, memakai jas resmi.

"Sudah siap, Rukia," Byakuya mengulurkan tangan. Rukia melongo. "Nii-sama, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya dia polos.

"Hmm...karena kau gugup, kau jadi bingung. Tenang saja, aku juga agak gugup saat itu..." kata Byakuya dengan datarnya. Dia masih mengulurkan tangan. Akhirnya Rukia menggamitnya dan mereka pergi dari ruangan rias itu.

Lalu mereka memasuki sebuah pintu besar. Di dalam ada banyak orang yang langsung menoleh kepada mereka. Dan Rukia bisa melihat bagian belakang rambut oranye dan punggung kawannya yang bernama Ichigo. Dia juga memakai jas hitam, sedang memunggungi ruangan.

Tiba-tiba gaun Rukia ada yang menarik-narik di ujungnya.

"TIDAAK! TIDAK! KUCHIKI-CHAAN! JANGAN LAKUKAN INI PADAKUUU!" Orihime ngesot-ngesot menarik gaun Rukia sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya, selebay-lebaynya.

"I-Inoue-san! A-ada apa ini?"

"Menyingkir, Inoue. Jangan mengotori hari yang suci ini." kata Byakuya dingin, menarik senbo—heh? Sapu...?

Lalu Byakuya mengusir Inoue dengan sapu layaknya mengusir seekor ayam. Rukia cengo lebar.

"Ayo, cebol. Lama sekali." Rukia berbalik untuk menatap Ichigo yang tersenyum kepadanya. Rukia terpesona.

*BGM: _Terpesona...kepada pandangan sekian kalinya...dan ku tak kuasa...menahan nafsuku...ingin kupeluk dan kupegang rambutnya...oh indahnya..._* *Aisa dihantam Glenn Fredly sudah merusak lagunya*

Tapi Rukia langsung terbangun dari keterpesonaannya, lalu tanpa dituntun Byakuya, langsung maju ke altar, berkacak pinggang ngebos ala preman pasar.

"Oi, jeruk. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Ngapain kamu pake jas segala? Ada yang mati? Siapa? Kon?"

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahi, bingung. "Rukia, sekali-kalinya kalo bodoh jangan sebodoh ini. Plis deh, kita kan mau menikah...!"

Rukia mangap sejadi-jadinya. Lalu ngakak abis-abisan.

"Khuahahaha! Ichi, Ichi, stroberi...lumayan juga lo kalo bercanda! Ampun...sampai nyiapin jas dan gaun pengantin! Khuahaha!"

"Ah terserahlah. Yuk,"

"Apakah kau, Kurosaki Ichigo...bersedia untuk terus bersama Rukia, dalam suka dan duka, dalam sehat dan sakit, hidup dan mati?" tanya pendeta.

"Aku bersedia." jawab Ichigo mantab. Rukia kagum Ichigo bisa akting sebagus ini padahal cuma main kawin-kawinan.

"Dan kau, Kuchiki Rukia. Bersediakah kau untuk terus bersama Ichigo, dalam suka dan duka, sehat dan sakit, hidup dan mati?" tanya pendeta.

"A-aku...pfft...bersedia..." Rukia ngempet ketawa. Ichigo melayangkan death-glare.

"Dengan ini, saya nikahkan; Ichigo bin Isshin Kurosaki dengan Rukia binti Hisana Kuchiki, dengan mas kawin seperangkat alat shalat serta dua buah Zanpakutou, dibayar...NGUTANG. Sah sodara-sodara?" tanya pak Kiai sambil memegangi tangan Ichigo.

"Sah, kiai!" kata para hadirin.

"Alhamdulillah..." semua bersyukur dalam pernikahan itu. (Tiba-tiba dari pendeta jadi kiai)

Setelah salam-salaman baanyak banget entah dari penduduk Soul Society, mau penduduk Hueco Mundo, mau Karakura, mau Paris mau Kanada(?) akhirnya acara pernikahan itu selesai.

"Wah, meski cuma pura-pura, tapi kayak betulan ya!" kata Rukia geli.

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan tatapan membara dan penuh kasih sayang. Rukia bergidik; "A-apaan lo liat-liat?"

Tiba-tiba Ichigo menggendong Rukia, terus menatap Rukia ke dalam matanya.

"Rukia, kamu cantik ya...kulitnya putih seperti salju dan rambutnya hitam seperti langit malam. Mungkin kamu sebanding dengan Putri Salju."

"Yikes, Ichigo...gombal banget sih...turunin!" perintah Rukia.

"Khu khu khu, aku akan membawamu ke kamar kita..." kata Ichigo, mulai berjalan. Rukia terbelalak dan berkedip; "Ke kamar kita...?"

"Ya, malam pertama sudah kusiapkan sebaik mungkin. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik, Rukia...tidak sakit kok. Kamu masih perawan, kan?"

Rukia yang dodol dan polos tidak terlalu bisa mencerna perkataan Ichigo tapi hanya bisa mencerna pertanyaannya; "Y-ya...aku masih perawan. Emang kenapa?"

Ichigo berhenti, dengan satu tangan berusaha membuka sebuah pintu. "Baguslah, aku juga..." katanya.

Rukia menoleh melihat apa yang sedang Ichigo coba buka. Matanya langsung sebesar piring. Ada tulisan di pintu itu;

"KAMAR PENGANTIN"

"TIDAAAK!"

Ichigo terlontar dan menabrak dinding. Rukia mendarat dan melepas sepatu high-heelsnya, buru-buru ngibrit.

_Apa-apaan ini? Heh? Ada apa ini?_

"Rukia! Kamu mau ke mana?" Ichigo ternyata mengejar, dekat sekali di belakangnya.

"TIDAAK! PERGI SANA!" Rukia melempari Ichigo dengan sepatunya.

WHUUSH! meleset.

"Rukia, ada apa sih?" teriak Ichigo lagi.

TWHACK! sepatu satunya kena di muka. Ichigo ambruk.

Berikutnya, Orihime mengejar sambil ngesot-ngesot ala suster ngesot; "KUCHIKI-CHAAN...KUCHIKI-CHAAN...KUCHIKI-CHAAN..."

"GYAA! INOUE! SEBENARNYA KAMU KENAPAA?" Rukia terus berlari di lorong itu, Orihime ngesot kecepatan turbo.

"KEMBALIKAN KUROSAKI-KUN..."

"APAA? AKU KAN..."

DUAKK! Orihime nabrak tembok pas Rukia berbelok ke lorong lain.

Berikutnya, Byakuya datang. "Rukia, ada apa ini." katanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Rukia langsung memeluk orang yang anti peluk itu.

"Nii-sama...aku tidak mau menikah dengan Ichigo! Tidak sekarang! Tidaak!" Rukia mewek sejadi-jadinya.

"Tenang saja, Rukia...malam pertama kita tidak akan menyakitkan..." tau-tau Byakuya sudah berwujud Ichigo.

"KYAAA!"

"Oi, oi, apaan sih? Berisik!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH DENGAN ICHIGO!" Rukia menjerit-jerit di atas kasur Ichigo, merem. Ichigo yang lagi duduk di kursi belajar syok abis.

Rukia membuka matanya. "Lhoh?" dia melihat sekeliling. "Kok...aku...ada di kamar Ichigo?" dia langsung mundur ketika mendapati Ichigo dengan suram menekuni meja belajarnya.

"I-Ichigo...kamu...ehh...huah...syukurlah hanya mimpi..." Rukia ngelus dada. Dia langsung berbaring lagi.

"Bangun! Jangan di tempat tidurku!" bentak Ichigo.

Rukia langsung bangun dan buru-buru keluar. Ngos-ngosan.

_Tempat tidur...Ichigo...hiiiiyy!_

Akhirnya dia duduk di bangku taman untuk menenangkan dirinya.

_Kenapa Ichigo jadi suram begitu ya...?_

"Halo, Kuchiki-chan, sedang apa kok ngelamun?" sapa Orihime. Rukia langsung tersentak ngeri. Tiba-tiba di mata Rukia, Orihime berwajah pucat kurus mengerikan seperti dalam mimpinya. "Kuchiki-chan?" tanya Orihime perhatian, dalam mata Rukia malah... "Kuchiki-chan..." dengan suram dan mengerikan.

"GYAA!" Rukia ngibrit meninggalkan Orihime yang tercengo-cengo dengan perilaku Rukia. Dia mendengar suara orang berlari ke arahnya, dan menoleh mendapati Ichigo sedang berlari ke arahnya sambil memandang ke kejauhan, ke arah Rukia berlari.

"Inoue!" panggil Ichigo. Orihime tersenyum; "Ada apa, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Rukia...dia aneh..." kata Ichigo tiba-tiba sesuram ayahnya saat beliau pundung dan menggumam; _Masaki...anak kita kejam sekali..._ "Dia tiba-tiba bangun dan berteriak kalau dia tidak mau menikah denganku..." jelasnya. Orihime agak bergidik menyadari kalau Ichigo suram ketika mengatakannya.

"Me-memangnya Kurosaki-kun mau menikah dengan Rukia?" tanya Orihime mempersiapkan hatinya yang mungkin akan hancur.

Ichigo menghela napas; "Ya tentu saja, memang ada gadis lain lagi?" jawabnya seakan itu sudah jelas.

Dan segera saja ada dua orang patah hati di atas trotoar saat itu.

Sementara itu...

Rukia ternganga melihat kakaknya sedang minum di rumah Urahara, padahal itu tempat yang mau dia datangi buat konsultasi dengan Yoruichi. "N-Nii-sama...? Aaagh tidak-tidak! KAU PASTI BUKAN NII-SAMA!" Rukia mencekik Byakuya yang syok luarbinasa. Urahara dan Tessai jaw drop, mata Yoruichi mau copot melihat adegan itu.

"RUKIA! KAMU SUDAH GILA YA?" Yourichi menggetok Rukia dengan sapu terdekat. Rukia melepas Byakuya yang nyaris mati sesak. Dia langsung menangis; "Huaaa aku masih belum mau menikaaah...huee..." dia menangis di pangkuan orang yang tanpa dia sadari adalah Byakuya. Semua membeku, tapi Byakuya malah membelai rambut Rukia tanpa ekspresi di wajah, namun emosi di dalam mata dinginnya; cemas.

Akhirnya setelah dibujuk Urahara pakai permen chappy, dan Yoruichi berubah jadi kucing buat dielus-elus Rukia (dengan berat hati), Rukia menceritakan mimpi buruknya.

"Jadi kamu nggak mau menikah?" tanya Urahara. Rukia mengangguk sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Yoruichi di pangkuannya (Yoruichi teler saking enaknya) "Hnn...padahal kebetulan sekali Kuchiki-sama datang ke sini untuk mengurus pernikahanmu..."

"APUAH?" Rukia kaget sampai berdiri dan Yoruichi jatuh ke meja minum. "Ehm..." Byakuya mendinginkan suasana (maksudku, benar-benar dingin) Rukia duduk lagi, menyeret Yoruichi dari meja minum untuk dielus-elus. "Jadi kamu belum siap, Rukia?"

"Me-memangnya mau menikah dengan siapa?" Rukia dengan gugup meminum teh-nya.

"Dengan Hitsugaya-san."

BRUSSHH

"APUAH? SI PENDEK ITU? NII-SAMA SUDAH GILA YA?" kata Rukia mengabaikan kalau dia baru saja menyembur Urahara. "Ya maka dari itu, aku ke sini ingin menanyakan penda—"

"Nii-sama sudah nggak waras! ngapain ditanya? TENTU AJA NGGAK MAU! NANTI MOMO GANTUNG DIRI!" Rukia jerat-jerit edan. "Te-terus...nanti...nanti Rukia nggak siap buat malam pertama..." kata Rukia mengungkapkan ketakutan terdalamnya. Yang lain, (bahkan Byakuya) membeku di tempat.

Keheningan tersebut dipecahkan oleh tawa keras (bahkan BYAKUYAAA! TERTAWA?) seisi ruang minum. "Rukia, memang siapa yang bilang kamu mau menikah sekarang? Itu kan cuma mimpimu! Kuchiki-sama cuma merencanakan pernikahanmu untuk limapuluh tahun kedepan, saat umurmu cukup (dengan kata lain saat Rukia berumur 200 tahun) dan pendampingmu akan menjadi penerus keluarga Kuchiki..." jelas Urahara terkekeh-kekeh sambil kipas-kipas.

"Oooooalaaaahh..." Rukia manggut-manggut. "Tapi, aku tidak mau menikah dengan Hitsugaya, Nii-sama!" kata Rukia pada Byakuya yang langsung mengangkat sebelah alis; "Lalu dengan siapa?"

"Sama...sama...emm...sama Ichigo lah, memang ada cowok lain? Boleh kan?" tanya Rukia dengan puppy-eyes yang membuat Byakuya meleleh; "Ya terserah kamulah...tapi kalau dia macam-macam, awas dia..."

"HOREE! BERJAYAA! GAAAH JATOOOHH!" teriakan dodol terdengar di atas atap rumah Urahara dan tampaklah bayangan pemuda berambut bleach jatuh dari atap, melalui pintu kertas Urahara.

"Siapa itu?" teriak Rukia dan membuka pintu kertas geser. Orang itu sudah lari pontang-panting.

Ichigo teriak-teriak dodol terlalu bahagia meski kepalanya benjol. Dia masuk ke rumah dan untuk keajaiban pertama di dunia, ayahnya yang menyambutnya langsung dia peluk; "OTOU-SAAAN! AKU SUDAH PUNYA CALON ISTRI!"

"HUAAA! PUTRAKU SUDAH DEWASAA! NGOMONG-NGOMONG, SIAPA YA?" Isshin langsung mencekik anaknya sambil menggoncang-goncang leher anaknya (tragis). "Ru...Rukia..." rintih Ichigo.

"YAAA! CALON PUTRI MASA DEPANKU!" Isshin melempar Ichigo dan jingkrak-jingkrak. Sementara Karin dan Yuzu yang menonton menatap kakak mereka, panutan dan tumpuan harapan keluarga satu-satunya. "Kakak sudah menjadi ayah..." gumam Karin ngeri. Yuzu mengangguk; "Besok matahari pasti terbit dari barat..." katanya ketakutan. Kedua anak kembar itu saling tatap; "Kita harus segera bertobat!"

**Tuh, bener khan? Gaje dan aneh? OOC dan garing lagi! Tapi minta review boleh kan? Boleh ya? Boleh ya? BOLEH DOONG! *ditampol* xDD**


End file.
